


Just When You Think

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Idk if her name is right, Tag, The Crimson Horror, friendly fluff, its the evil chick who dips people in venom, that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tag to 'The Crimson Horror'. The Doctor's lost track of how long he's been in that room, but he's ever so grateful to Jenny when she breaks him out.





	

It tastes horrible. If he could close his mouth and cleanse it, he would. But he can't, because he was dipped in that red stuff that was horrible and icky and disgusting. And he really,  _really_ wants a shower.

"Erghdjaoasbx," he moans. 

"It will be okay, monster," comes the gentle voice from outside. "In Mother's new Eden, we will have room."

The hatch slips closed, and he's alone with the food that he gets. For a moment he sits, wondering why the sweet girl called him 'monster'. He wasn't a monster. He was the Doctor.

He sighs as loud as he can, though it sounds more like a scream, and makes his way to the tin of food, plopping himself belly-down in front of it because he can't move his arms.

He's partially grateful for the secrecy, because now nobody can see him eat like a dog in the prison he's kept in. Just like a pet.

He growls and pushes his food away, positioning himself by the door for the next time someone comes. If he can just muster the strength...

Ha! He can move his wrist. He supposes that's good.

Now all he has to do is wait.

* * *

Jenny's quite unsure how this door works, because there's a hatch and a lock, and she's opened the hatch and doesn't know how to approach the situation.

After all, there could be a monster in there. Who knows what this town is hiding?

* * *

He should've known that wouldn't work. But that hand... it was too small to have been his caretaker's hand. Plus, that scream-

"Hey, now! No funny business, you hear?"

That voice! It's... someone. Someone he knows. Reminds him of a lizard... someone....

JENNY! He almost shouts it but he's stopped by the icky red stuff.

"Alright. I'm gonna unlock the door, and you stay well back, okay?" He's never been so glad to hear her voice. He stands up, banging his chains against the wall, and evidently she takes that as an answer. 

He hears as she unlocks the door, repeating his internal mantra of his rescue. _Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, Jenny's here, it's going to be okay, Jenny's here._

It's painfully slow how she unlocks the door and peers cautiously around the corner. 

_Come on, Jenny, it's me, please, Jenny Jenny Jenny Jenny...._

"Doctor!?"

And he's so, so grateful. 

She may be an interspecies Victorian crime fighting lesbian, but she's _his_ interspecies Victorian crime fighting lesbian. 

 _And when I get out of this, had a shower,_ he thinks, _I'm going to kiss her._

 


End file.
